1. Field of the Invention
This invention deals with the formation of a capacitor having a high unit capacitance for analog circuits. Bond pads are formed at the same time the bottom capacitor plate is formed using a conducting material which will avoid bond pad peeling during subsequent processing.
2. Description of the Related Art
Anderson et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,495,222 shows the use of polysilicon under the bond pad to eliminate bond pad peeling during subsequent processing. In the invention of this Patent Application, however, a bottom capacitor plate is formed at the same time the bond pads are formed. This integrated process step provides a bond pad which will eliminate bond pad peeling during subsequent process steps and a capacitor with high unit capacitance for use in analog circuits. The top capacitor plate is formed at the same time the top electrode pattern is formed.